


Until we see each other again

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, Suicide, Terminal Illnesses, ccs please stay away, lots of thoughts :(, patches - mentioned, serious trigger warning for sensitive content!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: „I will take care of myself better, I promise.“, the fragile voice whispered, fearing to break the bubble that had encased them in their own little world - their own paradise.The brunet couldn’t tear his eyes away as the steady beeping turned stagnant and the world around him shattered. His hand started slipping from the other as he lost everything in seconds and the world turned dark.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	Until we see each other again

While trying to find the words to express the emotions flowing through the small brunet - the fear, the longing, the agony - he turned. If he looked down, he would have been able to see the seemingly endless drop that ended in stormy and murky water. Instead he looked up, longing to be able to escape reality and float away, clutching the last memories worth remembering.

He took a step forward.

The grounding feeling and his aching, heavy heart left his body, leaving only the fleeting feeling of freedom and soaring behind while the air made room for him to pass. It seemed to go on forever without any means of stopping and after just a few moments of being grateful and glad that those feelings lifted, his heart jumped up his throat. Panic set in as he remembered those last few days - that last conversation they had.

—

The blond knew about the troubles brewing in the brunets heart und could feel the twisted reality he was slowly escaping into the closer he got to his well-deserved rest. How could he not, if he had known him for so long - longed for and loved him for so long?

The blond took joy out of watching his chest rise and fall with every trembling, agonizing breath he forced himself to take after yet another „bathroom-break“ with a constantly running tap had left him too exhausted to stay awake any longer. These were the moments he has enjoyed the most during the last few weeks. Without the brunets stupid dedication to only be light and cheerful around him as if he was made out of paper thin ice that would shatter at the smallest of touches, it was almost as if nothing was wrong at all. As if they were young and beautifully in love with enough time to bashfully court each other and see where their life was headed - he had no fear of ever spending a lifetime without his own little paradise though.

Slowly, as if rising from a century long slumber, the brunets breath hitched and movement started to take over his peaceful form. For a few precious moments, the blond imagined what it would be like to wake up next to the smaller man on a normal morning and in their own home. What it would feel like to start the day with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Or what it would be like to get ready and face a normal mundane day and knowing that at the end of the day he would get to go home to his love again - looking at the clock every few minutes because he couldn’t wait to hear his voice again, get to listen to his stories and stupid jokes again.

„How long was I asleep for?“, mumbled the sleepy looking man who was still trying to shake the slumber from his brain. The blond let out a slight wheeze, throat starting to ache and lungs burning almost instantly.

„An hour at most, don’t fret. You should be getting more sleep than this anyways and take better care of yourself.“

Neither of them moved or said anything in return, both basking in the comfortable silence and knowing exactly why the brunet couldn’t afford to sleep for any longer than what his body deemed necessary. The fear of missing any more of the lifetime they were promised and then robbed of was just too great.

„Can you promise to take better care of yourself once everything is done with? I can’t go if I don’t know that you are taken care of.“, stumbled out of the blonds mouth. He hadn’t meant to sound so resigned, but his voice was laced with defeat anyways.

„Well, that means, if I don’t promise anything, you won’t go, right?“, the brunet tried to joke. The taller one didn’t react to the choked up sound of longing and agony the smaller man tried so desperately to suppress. He took the hand that laid right next to his.

„I guess. It would certainly be nice to have though. A promise to make me worry less.“

After a few moments of silence passed, the only noise steadily reassuring them the rhythmical beeping of the countless machines all around them. The unfairness of never getting to spend enough time with each other settling deep in their guts as they stared at each other - trying to engrain every feature into their minds.

„I will take care of myself better, I promise.“, the fragile voice whispered, fearing to break the bubble that had encased them in their own little world - their own paradise.

The brunet couldn’t tear his eyes away as the steady beeping turned stagnant and the world around him shattered. His hand started slipping from the other as he lost everything in seconds and the world turned dark.

—

He had promised to stay. He had intended to keep that promise. He really did.

Why is he here then? Why didn’t he stop? Why wasn’t the promise enough to keep him on that ledge?

Patches rushed through his mind. He had completely forgotten about her. Did anyone know, that he took care of her after the blond passed? Would his mother remember to take care of her after months of seeing neither her son nor the feline? Would they get along? Would she keep his last letter too? The one, that arrived a few days ago and sounded so much like him when he had read it?

As the questions rung through his head, the ground took what was promised to it the moment he took his last step. Took the thing that once brought peace to the one who had to leave before his time und the thing that weighed so heavily on the shoulders of the one that was left behind.

The world that had never quite been light again turned even darker and faded away.

—

„To my love,

when you receive this letter, I probably have already moved on from this existence. But don’t fret!

Since I have gone to the hospital and started treatment, I have not feared death for a second. She visited me once in a dream and greeted me. We had a wonderful conversation and she told me, that everything would be alright. I, for one, believe her. She truly seems more wonderful with every passing day.  
I am waiting for her to take me away from the aching that I can’t seem to escape anymore. A break would be nice. I’m sure she could offer me one.

If there was one thing that I would mourn, it would be not being able to spend more time with you. I so desperately long for more moments with you - sharing more of our stupid, little jokes, spending the mundane times of life with you and getting to enjoy the less than mundane moment with you too. As much as I regret that these times will not be made for both of us, I truly hope that you will be able to let me go. As much as I love you and wish for you to find happiness for yourself, I am selfish and do not regret meeting you at all. As selfish it is, I cannot wish for us to have never met. Every second we spend together was the happiest I have ever been.  
Your light was my guide in this terribly fleeting life.

So until we meet again:

Farewell, my paradise.“

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this spew of words.
> 
> This is my first time posting or writing anything. Feedback would be very appreciated!


End file.
